Love Triangle
by Antivan Assassin
Summary: They gave her an ultimatum and she had to choose. Leliana gave her help on her decision in a unique way. Currently a one-shot might extend it.


Hi Everyone, This is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it! Please review good or constructive. I may continue if it is well liked. Maybe life after this; turn this into one of those epic stories. Anyway, enjoy!

Elissa sat on a couch. Which for what's been going on lately is a novelty. And the fact she was wearing a dress instead of her normal leathers was bizarre. However, for the circumstances, maybe not all to weird. Fore the couch she was sitting on was on a stage.

This stage was for the show love triangle. She had never though she'd be in this position. Never thought the 3 of them would all survive the blight in the first place so it wouldn't matter who she was sleeping with.

But to her boys it did. Zevran not as much she thought but hey this was mostly his idea so maybe he just wanted her final decision.

The host, Leliana, walked out. This was a perfect job for her since she loved being involved in others lives. She started this when the blight was over and she was looking for something to do.

I- well- us, me, Zev, and Alistair- are her first contestants… ever.

"So are you ready?" she said way to happily.

"Nope," I tried to say with just as much cheerfulness; as the lights came on a she was given her cue.

"Too bad, you didn't have to do this for me."

"Ya, like you really gave me a choice."

"Welcome to love triangle," She addressed the crowd, " I am Leliana, your host," she did this with a flourish being over dramatic as always, "This is the show were we help decide who to chose and who to lose. We do this by investigating the past, present, and the future of each relationship. We even have our trusty mage, Anders, to see who's lying and who is being honest. You just can't trust these boys. But, before we get there…"

She walked over to me. Maker what am I going to do. Maybe, I could melt into the shadows and sneak out without anyone noticing. Unlikely, sure, but not impossible. As I pondered my escape plans, I realized she was introducing me.

"Meet Elissa. Sure, she is great at fighting darkspawn but is not so good at choosing a suitor. The hero of Fereldan is dating Alistair, the sweet man raised in a chantry and a grey warden like herself. Elissa is also dating Zevran, an Antivan crow determined to steal her heart. Welcome to Love triangle."

Oh maker had did she talk me into this.

"Smile!" Leliana whispered.

I put on a huge attempt at a smile but it may have come out as ore like a grimace.

"Please welcome Elissa! So, Elissa how did you end up in a love triangle with these two men?"

Oh she knew well how this happened but I'm sure she's intent oh torturing me. Maybe this is her way to get back at me or something.

"Well, I met Alistair soon after I was recruited to become a grey warden. He helped me transition into this position. Zevran I met when he was hired to assassinate me. Obviously, I beat him and spared him and he was always so light-hearted throughout the blight." I responded.

"So why is it important for you to make a decision today?"

"Well, my boys found out- well, Alistair found out about Zevran and needed a decision."

"They didn't know about each other? Scandalous."

"When death is likely it didn't seem necessary to upset him any more," she knew I did not like making decisions, I tend to be indecisive.

"So you met Alistair first? You said lets bring him out and meet him. Alistair?"

"Hi Alistair, welcome to the show," she was trying to make him more comfortable he tended to be shy.

"Elissa, why do you want to be with Alistair? What do you like about him?"

"Alistair is very sweet with almost a childlike innocence. You can't help but like him. He is the type of guy every girl's mother wants her to end up with. He cares intensely and was my first love," I said trying to be honest without giving to short answers.

"What… don't you like about him? There must be something if you started seeing someone else," really Leliana had to ask this? Well I guess he probably wants to know too.

"Alistair's sense of right and wrong is… to black and white. Whenever I made a hard decision he didn't like the outcome to I never heard the end of it. I had to make a lot of hard decisions and sometimes I need to be reassured that I'm not a terrible person for some of those things," I never answered Alistair when he asked the same question.

"Alistair," she gave him a almost stern look but she liked him to much as a little brother to pull it off successfully, " You could stand to be more understanding sometimes. With your strict chantry upbringing and strict morals that come along with that can you forgive her for her decisions and maybe that her faith doesn't run as deep?

"Of Course!" he answered immediately which is nice but he seemed truly shocked by leliana's conversation and mine.

"So off to a more sticky subject. With such devout beliefs how do you feel about her having sex out of marriage and with other men?" crap, I knew his beliefs on this, I heard a few lectures about this till he gave in our first time.

" It bothers me to no end. Sex out of marriage is a stretch but it is hard to accept that she did that to me. I thought she loved me more than that," he looked so depressed I felt so guilty.

" Alistair, don't say that you know it doesn't mean I don't love you any less!"

Leliana watched the exchange and knew this could go bad if it continued, " Well, now we are going to send you back off stage so we can meet this other man. We will see you in a little bit Alistair. Zevran please come out."

Zevran came out with his swagger I knew he loved attention but not like this it would be a great time for assassination with a crowd like this. His confidence was all for show. But, he could put on a great show.

"Welcome Zevran."

"Thank you." He said he kissed her hand.

"Elissa what makes you like Zevran enough to have a second relationship with him?"

"Zev, is always care free, wild, spontaneous, funny, gorgeous and never expects more than me than I am willing to give. He accepts me for me," came my response and I meant every word and he gave me a chaste kiss, which is rare for him the chaste part not the kissing. I mean its _Zevran._

"So if this is true, why not break up with Alistair?" Leliana and me have discussed this before and I didn't really have an answer before.

" I am not exactly sure. I care for them both deeply. But I don't know if Zevran could settle for just me."

"Interesting," she said this with a smirk. She either knew something I did not or had something up her sleeve, "Now it's time to bring them both out. Alistair can you please come out."

"Now that we've met both of these fine, young gentleman we are going to take a look at the past. The past can be a great indicator of the future and is important to take a look at it. I have done some snooping in Alistair's and Zev's past and have come up with shockingly small amounts of dirt on Alistair. Have you ever done anything remotely not good or normal?" She looked almost disgusted with him.

"This is what I mean. You almost can't blame him for his judgments. It's not even like he's a hypocrite!" I said, it was something that annoyed me for some reason. He is almost to perfect. No he IS to perfect. He just shrugged to these comments.

"Zevran has a lot of dirt he's had over 200 lovers!"

"It's closer to 250 now but most of those are dead now so only like 5 are living." He had no shame on this topic.

"I already knew that." Was my response.

"What about Rinna-

"That is inappropriate to discuss besides I already knew that." I gave Zev a hug a gave Leli a look she knew that was off limits.

"Alright, lets move on to the present now. Thanks to our resident mage we will ask these men a series of questions that they can't lie to."

"Anders, has put both of these men under a spell making it impossible to lie for the time being."

Leliana handed me a small deck of cards. I'm glad she came up with questions I wouldn't know where to start.

"Are you ready? I'm sure your dying to know certain things."

"I am ready." Truth be told I'm almost excited for this.

"Zevran are you currently dating me exclusively?" I was dreading the answer to this but I have no right to be. After all, I'm not exclusive with him.

"No, but I could be if you were exclusive with me."

I guess it's what I expected.

"Alistair, can you overlook the fact that I have slept with other men?"

"No not completely." That hurt I didn't expect that.

"Zevran would you want to settle down and have a family with me?" Yes, of course. That was shocking. Maybe Leli did know more then she let on and this is her way of showing it…

"Alistair, do you love me?"

"I think so, yes." I did not know how to take that…

"Zevran, do you love me?"

"Of course mi cara," that did shock me to. Zev is not someone to show emotion. I like this spell.

"Anders, please remove the spell from Alistair and Zevran. Men please go sit over there for a moment. Elissa, I have complied an idea of what your live might be like with each of these men. You and Alistair would settle down, as marriage is a must for him. You will probably not have kids simply because e it would be difficult with two grey wardens. You will live reasonably well of as Elissa you are soon to be commander of the grey for a time being at least. You will live a very moral life and go off to see the Maker one day. You and Zev will live a happy carefree life. Maybe one or two gorgeous kids. However, you will over have to keep a watchful eye for the crows coming back one day. So now it is time to make the decision. Men come stand over here please," she gestured to a place near us, "Elissa the time has come who do you choose?"

I finally understood why she did this. She knew what my fears were. Why I had yet to commit to one of them. How she knew my fears and the answers to them I may never know but I will be eternally in her debt. I smiled at her then turned to the guys.

"I am sorry… Alistair but I choose Zev." I said this my eyes never leaving Zevran. Honestly, I could not tell you Alistair's reaction. I guess It doesn't matter. I walked slowly to Zevran then jumped into his arms and kissed him. He seemed shocked slightly. I don't know why he had to have seen this coming. He is the almighty _Zevran_ after all.


End file.
